Why?
by Lauren Nachtyr
Summary: Arthur summons Walter to his office to discuss something that has eluded him for 10 long years...and it seems to pertain to Alucard.


The late 1950's brought peaceful days to England. Hellsing Manor was, for the most part, a quiet dwelling for both Arthur Hellsing and Walter C. Dornez. The mansion was more than enough space for both men to coexist comfortably.

Without the immanent threat of vampires, Alucard had been sealed in the lowermost dungeon's, kept safely contained for use in the future. And for that reason, the manor was a rather lonely place.

Walter, now in his late 20's, combed his hair neatly back, securing most of it in a ponytail. He straightened his tie, smoothed over any wrinkles on the waistcoat and left the room. He headed for Sir Hellsing's office, knocking on the door twice.

"Yes, come in."

Walter entered, standing tall before his Master.

Arthur grinned as he turned in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk. He motioned for Walter to come forward. "You're probably wondering why I called you here."

Walter bowed once and gently asked, "Yes, Sir?"

Arthur chuckled softly, turning 180 degrees in his chair towards the window. Bright beams of early afternoon light shone through the shear curtains, illuminating the room in full color. "It was this morning that I realized how old I'm getting…" Letting his voice trail off, the devil-haired man turned to his servant. "…And you. Look how you've grown."

Walter nodded. It was true. The last several years had come and gone so quickly. His hair was much longer, secured in a ponytail that hung six inches from the elastic. He had grown almost a foot since his days in Warsaw, a few inches short of six foot. Lastly, his face had lengthened; those plump cheeks of adolescence were all but gone. "Yes," he nodded again.

"Really, Walter; you're such a handsome man now." Gloved fingers threaded together as Arthur rested his elbows on the desk again. "Isn't it about time you settle down and find yourself a wife?"

Blue eyes went wide in confusion. He didn't know what to make of such remarks and struggled to answer. "S-Sir…?"

Sir Hellsing chuckled loudly. "Ahaha! Come now, Walter. I don't mean to scare you." Throwing his arms up, he continued. "I'm sure you won't work here all your life. I know this is your job as it was your father's. But…" With a sincere smile, he said, "…I don't mean to keep you here forever. You have every right to start a family, and I won't stand in way of that."

It was then Walter realized how much time had passed. _Alucard…_his mind whispered painfully. Those words, spoken gently by his Master, had been like a thousand punches to the gut. Swallowing a lump, Walter said, "I…"

He nodded. "Yes? Go on."

"Honestly…" Walter looked to his right hand and lifted it an inch or two before his eyes. He examined the creases of his palm wondering why, in so long, he hadn't thought of Alucard. "I never thought of starting a family…And I suppose that's a rather childish thing to say." Looking to his Master, Walter continued on. "Though I must say I am grateful for what you said." He bowed once. "Thank you, Sir."

The room was silent for a moment before Arthur burst into tears with laughter.

Perplexed by the action, Walter blinked a few times and shook his head. Was this some crazy dream of his? He could say for certain. "S-Sir?"

"Ahah…I knew you'd say something like that. And yet…I went ahead and offered that to you…"

The butler of Hellsing remained silent, waiting for Arthur to continue.

He smiled once before speaking. "Alucard, am I right?"

Cobalt blue eyes blinked rapidly. Walter wanted to speak but found no words suitable and instead uttered something between a choking and coughing noise. His heart began to beat loudly, protesting against his rib cage. How in the world did Arthur know? He gazed back at his Master, confused and petrified.

"Ah, you're wondering how I know this." Arthur clicked his tongue and laughed again. "Do you take me for an idiot?" He paused to remember something. "Back then, I could tell."

"H-Ha…..How?"

"Calm yourself, Walter. It's fine. You don't have any reason to worry. I won't judge you."

Walter swallowed again, his face red with embarrassment as his Master shot him a grin.

"I knew. And I can't say I understand completely….but maybe I can offer you something." Arthur stood, extracting a cigar from his desk and placed it between his lips. He went towards Walter who lit it. Arthur inhaled the smoke carefully while walking in idle circles about his office. "I know what it's like…"

Walter listened intently. The pounding in his chest had quieted and he was able to listen without distraction.

"…what it's like to be tangled in that web of his. Alucard is…an alluring being."

Eyebrows knitted together quickly. _Did Alucard and him…? _

"Uh, don't get me wrong. I didn't _do _anything with him."

The butler released a light sigh, signaling Arthur that he could continue.

"But I too was entranced by him….that feminine form of his. And what a tease he was…toying with me to get his way."

_Of course…_the butler laughed internally. _Alucard was always like that._

Arthur pocketed his hands. "But I digress…I wanted to warn you about him." He paused a moment, rethinking his next words. "Alucard is a vampire, a creature of the night. I doubt there is any humanity left in him. He'll reel you in like many others, I'm sure. He'll use you, plain and simple. But Walter, you…you are a human. As much as you may want to…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Sir, I understand." Walter bowed. "And I thank you for your concern. Now….if you will excuse me." He turned quickly out of the office and closed the door.

Arthur groaned, running a hand through his blonde tendrils. He felt uncomfortable and disgruntled by his meeting with Walter. "I guess I shouldn't have said what I did…"

Walter was in his own room now and slammed the door. He felt trapped, almost choked now. His mind was in shambles and he felt the need to walk about. For several minutes he marched an invisible fixed circle about the floor, wondering what he should do.

"Water…" he said finally, rushing to the connected W.C. at his left. Turning on the cold knob, he splashed water on his face. The icy liquid danced about his skin, saturating his shirt and neck tie. Looking towards the mirror, he gasped. The face staring back was no longer familiar to him.

When did he grow up? When did he become this man? Wasn't it only yesterday he was 14 years old?

_Walter…_he heard a faint voice speak.

Turning quickly, he looked around to locate the source. "Alucard?" But there was no one there. He closed his eyes, fingers tracing the outer rim of the sink. "When did I become this adult….when?"

Alucard had been sealed, locked away for who knew how long. Walter was certain he would never see Alucard again.

Before long, Walter felt his legs grow shaky and soon he was kneeling. The salty taste of tears mixed with cold sink water trailed down his lips. "Alucard…" he spoke, barely audible. "W-Why?"


End file.
